


Let Me Help You Out, Sweetheart

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [34]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony knows just what to do to chase Steve's nightmares away.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Let Me Help You Out, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“IMAGE: Artist Steve”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [D5]
> 
> And for day 06 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Afraid to Sleep

“Steve? What’re you still doing up?” Tony says as he stumbles into Steve art space, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Just… finishing a project. Go back to bed, Tony. I’ll join you when I’m done. Okay?”

“When will that be?” Tony asks.

Steve’s brush stills on the canvas. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you put it aside and finish it in the morning.” He says..

“I need to work on it while the layer is still wet, Tony” Steve mumbles, still not meeting his eyes.

Tony sighs. He was sure that there was some way to re-wet a layer, that this just a method of avoidance. “What’s wrong?” he asks softly, rubbing Steve’s arms.

“I don’t-… I just can’t…” Steve says, his eyes slipping shut.

He presses a kiss to Steve’s clothed shoulder. “You can’t what, sweetheart?”

“I can’t sleep.” Steve drops his paintbrush into the jar of terps, having given up on his painting. “I can’t.”

“Nightmares?” he asks.

Steve nods. “I keep hearing their screams, I c-can’t-… Tony, I-”

“Shhh” Tony whispers. “Look at me.” He says, gently turning Steve’s face towards him. “It wasn’t your fault, there was nothing any of us could have done. I know it’s hard to hear, even harder to accept. But it’s true.”

“Tony…”

“Come on. Let’s share a bath the go to bed.” Tony says, lightly tugging on Steve’s arm. “The bath will help you relax, help you get your mind off everything.”

“Okay.” Steve sighs.

“J, run a bath for us, would you buddy.”

“Certainly, Sir” JARVIS responds. The running water can be heard coming from the bathroom.

“Pack up your work, I’ll get the bath essentials ready. If this fails, I have other ways of putting you to bed, don’t you worry.” Tony says, winking at Steve over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
